ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin Fairchild
Wrestler-''' Caitlin Fairchild 'Name-' Caitlin Fairchild 'Aliases/Nicknames-' Big Red, Alpha Female '''Height – 7 foot Weight – 250 pounds Hometown-''' Santa Barbara, California 'Wrestling Style-' Powerhouse/Technical 'Theme Music-' You and Your Hand by Pink '''Alignment: Neutral Psychological Make-up: Caitlin has shed her perfect good girl image (save for her virginity) and become a very vicious, and dominant Amazon bent on proving that she is the superior Alpha female, as well as the only one deserving of holding World title gold. TRAINING: Caitlin was one of the few women to train and graduate from the Stu Hart Dungeon, she was also trained by Former @IW World Women's Champion and former Diva Unleashed Diva Athena. Fairchild's final training was provided by none other then Mark Calaway also known as the Legendary Undertaker. List up to three strengths your character possesses: 1. Unbelievable strength (Maximum Dead lift 800 pounds) 2. Exceptional Endurance to Pain for a Female 3. Tactical Submissionist List up to three weaknesses: 1. Makes rookie mistakes from time to time. 2. Though she can stand toe to toe with majority male wrestlers, Fairchild does have physical limits. 3. Being a female hot head in the ring, can lead to costly mistakes. Wrestling Style: Daredevil - NONE Lucia Libre/High Flying - FAIR Technical - GOOD Submission – EXCELLENT Power – EXCELLENT Martial Arts - NONE Cheating - FAIR Brawling - GOOD Escapability - GOOD Stamina – VERY GOOD Ring Awareness - GOOD Team Work – VERY GOOD Appearance: Blue eyed redhead muscularly toned female powerhouse. Outfit Variations: Finishers: Primary Finisher's Name: Burning Spike: Gut-Wrench (Inverted-Over the Shoulder) Sit-out-Piledriver : Fairchild hoists victim over her shoulder face up, then brings him/her down for a sit-out piledriver. (Also know as a Modified Reverse Thunder Fire Driver) Secondary Finisher: Choke Slam: Caitlin grabs her opponent around the neck, brings him/her up in the air, and slams him/her down to the mat. FAIRCHILD'S COMPLETE MOVELIST: 6 High Level Moves (possible match Enders) Spinning Burning Hammer: Spinning Reverse Death Valley Driver: The move is executed from a Argentine backbreaker rack (face up, with the neck and one leg cradled) position. Caitlin will go into several rotations then falls sideways, driving the opponent's head to the mat. Tornado Driver: Spinning Death Valley Driver: This is a move in which a brainbuster-type slam is performed from a fireman's carry. Caitlin will go into several rotations then fall in the direction that the opponent's head is facing, driving the opponent's head into the mat. The Crush: Spinning Jackknife Power bomb: Opponent is lifted into the air, spun in several rotations, then slammed into the mat with extra force exerted. New School: Arm twist ropewalk legdrop: Caitlin holds one of the opponent's wrists, and twists that arm. Fairchild then climbs up the corner turnbuckles and walks on the top rope, jumps off the rope and pushes the opponent to the mat by performing a leg drop onto the opponent on the back of the neck. Powerful Chokelift into a Diving Powerbomb: Caitlin hoists opponent up into a chokelift, and then drops forward driving her/him into the mat. Top-rope Cobra Clutch Slam: Fairchild lifts Opponent in a cobra clutch balancing on the top rope of the turnbuckle then jumps off slamming her/him hard back first to the ground. 10 Mid Level Moves (Bigger wear down moves, tougher to pull off) Sleeperhold Slam: Caitlin applies a sleeper hold to the opponent, then falls face first to the ground, pulling the opponent down with her and driving the back and head of the opponent into the ground. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/ArnSpinebuster.wmv Spinebuster Slam (Triple H/RK Anderson Style):]Caitlin lifts her opponent up into the air from the front and slams them hard to the mat back-first. Top rope crossbody block: Caitlin climbs to the top turnbuckle, leaps off and hits victim with a crossbody block driving them into the mat. Sometimes she'll hit this from the top turnbuckle all the way down to the ringside floor on an opponent. Flying Cross Body Block: Caitlin bounces off the ropes, and leaps into the air taking victim down hard with a Cross Body Block driving them into the mat. Fairchild has been know to also hit a Flying Suicide Cross Body OVER the top rope to the floor knocking an opponent down. Figure-four sleeper (Submission Hold): This neck lock sees Fairchild sit above a fallen opponent and wrap her legs around the opponent in the form of the figure 4, with one leg crossing under the opponent's chin and under the Fairchild's other leg she squeezes and chokes the opponent. Trailerhitch (Modified reverse figure four leglock): Caitlin stands over the opponent with the opponent face up and grasps a leg of the opponent. Fairchild then turns 90 degrees and grasps the other leg, crossing them as she does so and falls to the mat, applying pressure to the opponent's crossed legs with her own. Single leg Boston crab (Submission Hold): Also known as a Half Boston Crab or Half Crab, a move that typically starts with the opponent on his/her back, and Caitlin standing and facing them. Caitlin hooks one of the opponent's legs in one of her arms, and then turns the opponent face-down, stepping over him/her in the process. The final position has the Caitlin in a semi-sitting position and facing away from her opponent, with the opponent's back and leg bent back toward his/her face, sometimes the Caitlin will place their leg so that her knee digs into the back of the opponent. Emerald Fusion:'''Fairchild first scoops her opponent up and puts her opponent over her shoulder, hanging them upside down by her side. Caitlin then drops to the mat, driving her opponent's head and upper back into the mat. '''One Arm Elevated backbreaker (Batista Style): Caitlin picks opponent up with one arm in a side walk slam position, hoists them up as high as she can, then drops them across her knee for a vicious backbreaker. 720 Powerbomb: Caitlin lifts the opponent up onto her shoulders and spins into a double rotation before slamming the opponent down to the mat. 15 Low-level Moves (Your basics) Boot choke: Victim gets thrown into the corner of the turnbuckle, while holding the top rope Fairchild raises her leg up, placing the bottom of her boot across the throat of her opponent and applies pressure choking them. (Illegal move – She holds it till the 5 count). Running Big Boot to the face: Caitlin bounces off the ropes runs and drives her boot into the face of an opponent, sometimes she'll irishwhip an opponent into the ropes, and on the return deliver a boot to the face as well. Assault and Battery– Caitlin batters opponent in the corner with left and rights, lines her/him up, and drops her/him with a devastating right haymaker. Vicious Low Blow (Illegal Move – Referee doesn’t see): Caitlin drop to her knees and raise her arm up between the opponent's legs, striking the groin with the inside of her elbow-joint. Block Counter Punch: Caitlin blocks victim punch, hits opponent with a hard left and a right, then drops her/him with a devastating right haymaker. Knife-Edge Thrusting Uppercut (Kane Style): Also known as an open-hand uppercut or a sword stab, this attack is similar to a conventional uppercut, but the Caitlin strikes at the opponent's throat with an open hand usually with her palm facing upwards usually with all five of the fingers together. Claw into clothesline: Caitlin hoists victim into the air with a claw, and takes her/him down with a vicious clothesline. Power clothesline: Caitlin bounces victim off the ropes and power clotheslines her/him. Snap cradle suplex: With her opponent in a front facelock with the near arm draped over the Caitlin's shoulder, the Caitlin hooks the opponent's near leg with her free arm and falls backwards, flipping the opponent onto his/her back. Fairchild uses extra snapping power for added impact. Full nelson suplex: A belly to back suplex variation where Caitlin applies a full nelson and then bridges her back, lifting the opponent over her and onto their shoulders down to the mat. Caitlin keeps her back arched and the hold applied, pinning the opponent's shoulders down to the mat. German releasing suplex:'''Same as a regular German suplex, except instead of holding the move for a pin, the Caitlin tosses her opponent and releases. '''Snap spinning back suplex:Caitlin stands behind her opponent and puts her head under the arm of the opponent. She then lifts the opponent up using both of her arms wrapped around the torso of the opponent. The Caitlin then turns 180 degrees while falling backwards, slamming the opponent flat on their back. Fairchild uses extra snapping power for added impact. Super fisherman buster: Top Rope FishermanBuster: After pulling opponent to the very top rope facing backwards into the ring, Caitlin will hook the opponent’s near leg with her free arm to aid in lifting them off the ground. With the opponent elevated, the Caitlin will then jump into the ring while throwing herself backwards, landing on her back and driving the head of the opponent into the ground. Stalling Reverse Brainbuster: Caitlin begins behind and facing a standing opponent. Caitlin then pulls the head of the opponent back and applies an inverted facelock (Dragon Sleeper) to the opponent with one arm. Caitlin then places her other arm under the lower back of the opponent, then uses that arm to elevate the opponent until they are vertical. Caitlin holds the position for a couple of seconds then jumps up and falls down on her back, driving the head of the opponent to the mat. Triangle Choke (Submission Hold – Undertaker Style): Caitlin wraps her arms around the head and one arm of the opponent and squeezes, choking the opponent. Wrestler's Entrance: You and Your Hand by Pink blasts on the PA system as Fairchild steps onto the ramp way and looks around. She slowly heads to the ring with an ice-cold look in her eyes and a smile on her face. Ring Announcer – Coming to the at this time standing at a height of 7 feet tall, and weighing in at 250 pounds, hailing from Santa Barbra, California, she is the ALHPA FEMALE…CAITLIN FAIRCHILD!!! Caitlin hops on the apron, and slowly, sensually dips between the top and second rope entering the ring before walking to the center. After waiting for the fans to take her in, Fairchild bounces off the ropes to warm up for her match. Titles: EEW World Heavyweight Championship(Current) VSE World Platinum Heavyweight Championship VSE/UWN Platinum Championship VSE World Heavyweight Championship (First woman to hold World title) VSE World Tag Championship (2 Times)/ with Charon: Dark Riders (Unified SCW, ICW, ECWF Aggression Tag Championships) GIWF Tag Team title/with Roxanne Spaulding: Ladies of Rage, 4 Winds South Wind Championship VSE People’s Championship SWA Extreme Championship (2 times) Previous Leagues: 1. Value Sports Entertainment - CLOSED 2. Fallout Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA)- CLOSED 3. BWI Battlefield Wrestling Industries/originally UWN (Superior Wrestling Alliance)- CLOSED 4. Global Internet Wrestling Federation - CLOSED 5. World Championship Wresting Federation (@IW)- CLOSED 6. HardKore World - Nippon- OPEN & SEMI-ACTIVE 7. S.W.A.T- CLOSED 8.Divas Unleashed- OPEN & ACTIVE 9. ENDGAME ENTERTAINMENT- OPEN & ACTIVE 10. 4 Winds Wrestling Top Rivals: 1. The Dawg 2. Scott Smith 3. Dante DeAngelis 4. Eric Brimston 5. Doomsday Machine 6. Lilith 7. Alexander "The Great" Memorable Matches: 1. Fairchild vs Eric Brimstone #1: FCW Retribution: 2005 2. Fairchild vs Doomsday Machine: WCWF Summer Heat: 2006 3. Bruisermaina 2007: Triple Threat Match: EEW World Heavyweight Title: The Jack (Champion)Vs. Kast-Iron Vs.Caitlin Fairchild Personal History: Fairchild’s life began with the death of her mother at child birth, her father abandoned her blaming her for the death of her mother, she was later adopted into a wealthy family who was generous to bring her up, and send her to the finest schools. In one of these schools she met Roxy Spaulding a.k.a. Free Fall, a lone rebel; the two instantly took to one another bonding as the misfits to their school. Caitlin was born with the same bone abnormality that affected the late great Andre the Giant...at the age of twelve she was 6 foot one, by the age of 16 she was a full 7 foot. Refusing to fall to the same fate as Andre, Caitlin pushed herself through an intense active workout regime maintaining an acceptable and healthy weight for a woman her size. Athletic wise she had no equal among her female peers, and was a force to reckon with among her male counterparts. Nothing was more relevant than when she decided to compete in Greco-Roman Wrestling where she basically manhandled her opponents being the first woman to capture two consecutive NCCA champions in her weight class. Her adopted - uncle Synch seeing her raw natural abilities encouraged her adopted father to allow him to take over her career, and hone her abilities. Caitlin became one of the few women to be trained in the dungeon under the tutelage of the late Great Stu Hart. Feeling she was ready to be the first truly dominating female in the wrestling industry Synch got Fairchild a deal with Global Wrestling Alliance under the Fallout Championship Wrestling banner. Caitlin soon realized that as good as she was she was clearly outmatched and out classed by the many legends and veterans in the business. Not to mention the abusive management practices of her adopted-uncle didn’t help either. Fairchild deciding to take control of her life by first firing her Synch claiming her own dependence. She soon hired her long time friend Free Fall, who at the time was along for the ride for her as her new manager. Fairchild also asked for her release from the GWA feeling that she had to start from the bottom and work her way up. She wrestled small circuit leagues all the while fine tuning her skills, but money was running out, and with her fighting to claim financial independence from her family and make a life for her own options was running slim for her. It was at this time she was contacted by Tommy Craze, owner of Value Sport Entertainment who had noticed her when she was in FCW during his brief invasion of the GWA. Fairchild seeing the VSE as a big federation, with a new start for mainly rookies along with a couple of legends here and there, decided that this would be a perfect new beginning for her. Entering the VSE Caitlin was immediately paired with the long time legend Charon as a tag team to form the new and third installation of the legendary Dark Riders. The most unorthodox tag team captured the ICW Tag team titles then went on to New Year’s Eve Nightmare on Dec. 31st 2003 to unify their titles along with the SCW and ECWF Tag titles to become the first ever VSE World Tag Champions. A couple of weeks after that Caitlin would capture her first singles title the VSE People’s title. It was evident that the female Amazon rookie had far surpassed anyone’s expectations including her own. She would have a brief feud with Kevin Savage who tested whether she deserved to hold the People’s title; putting her in some very dangerous matches week after week which she would go on to excel in, but in the end it would lead to her losing the title, and her and Savage ending up in a personal one on one collision course in a Hell in a Cell, which she lost due to interference by Savage’s female lackey’s Haven and Holly Jo a.k.a. Girl’s Gone Wild. As the Dark Riders, and the first World Tag team Champions for the VSE, Caitlin and Charon would go on to have an impressive title reign as well, defeating even the last @IW World Tag Team Champions Road Rage (Savage and Warrior). But in the end, the Dark Riders title reign would come to an end, and due to political reasons Charon was forced to retire. With the Dark Riders disbanded Caitlin decided to take a back seat from the action for awhile, and entered the Extreme Armageddon title division in hopes of capturing that title; two times however the title eluded her grasp, when out of nowhere due to a change in the World title card at the March PPV Obsession, Fairchild was granted a chance of a life time, to compete for the VSE World Heavyweight title in an elimination/ladder type match against another rookie Motown Maniac, the legendary former ScW Heavyweight Champion TaSon Van Goldberg, and the current World Champion the Dawg. Caitlin eliminated Motown at the beginning of the match with a G-Spot, followed by the Dawg getting the pin on TaSon. And in probably one of the most brutal ladder matches on VSE television; Fairchild pulled out all the stops when she knocked the Dawg out with a devastating Burning Hammer a.k.a. the Reverse Death Valley Driver into a steel chair, granting her safe passage up the ladder to claim the World title, becoming not only the youngest World champion in the history of the sport, but the first female to capture a title of that caliber. During this time Caitlin would be trained under former @IW World Women’s Champion Athena who was also a competitor for Divas Unleashed. Athena would announcer her retirement from wrestling opting to marry her long time love, and Fairchild would take her place as the powerful seven foot Amazon of the company battling the likes of the demonic Queen known as Lilith. Fairchild still young unfortunately couldn’t handle the pressures of being World Champion in one promotion and also in Divas Unleashed opted to leave the company and concentrate on her World title run. As Fairchild stood high at the top of the food chain, her only motive was to climb higher, excelling her career, and taking it to a higher level as much as possible. Fairchild would dominate her first title reign defeating the likes of Scott Smith, Dante DeAngelis, Trendkill, and Tason Van Goldberg, before finally dropping the title to Dino Casino. Fairchild would go on to capture the World tags with Charon for a second time in her career, and in an inter-promotional feud with the SWA (Superior Wrestling Alliance) take the SWA Extreme title from the current champion $ee Money due to their 24/7 rule. Fairchild would battle and defeat $ee Money again for the then VSE/UWN Platinum title belt, which $ee Money would defeat her for a month prior to their final confrontation in a VSE/UWN promotional Pay-Per-View called Platinum. She would then drop the title now totally sanctioned by the VSE to Dino Casino one again. During her title reigns Fairchild would grow to be a more darker person, realizing that if she was to make a permanent mark in the sport of wrestling she would have to be tougher and more determined then before. Hitting the gym would give her a more powerful physique, and training under the Legendary Undertaker himself would make her a more dangerous opponent. Caitlin would unleash her new darker self on none other than the Legendary Gangsta himself Playa. The battle between the two would prove to be vicious leading up to Clash of the Champions where they would fight for the VSE World title with Playa held before it’s unification with the Platinum title which Dino Casino held. Fairchild would lose by DQ by bludgeoning Playa intentionally with a steel chair before she brutally attacked him in the ring, making a point that she was indeed one of the most dangerous female wrestlers out there today. Fairchild would solidify her dominance by defeating the current VSE World Platinum Champion Shareef Kingston soundly at the VSE Pay-Per-View X-Rated becoming a 2-time World Heavyweight Champion. But her title reign would be short due to personal backstage problems with management. She would voluntarily vacate the World title and leave the VSE for good only to be picked up by and return home to the UWA (Unified Wrestling Alliance). A more season veteran Fairchild would battle former first time VSE World Champion Eric Brimstone, while slowly climbing the FCW Heavyweight title ranks. But unfortunately before she could get her shot at one of the oldest titles in the business the company would shut down. Caitlin vowing never to return to the VSE would turn to its competitor now know as BWI (Battlefield Wrestling Industries) and compete in the SWA. Fairchild more seasoned and more vicious then ever set out to compete in the World title division hell bent on claiming World title gold once more. During this time Caitlin would also compete in the regional company called S.W.A.T in the Rocky Mountains Women's division where in a gauntlet match she would level the competition for a title shot only to be taken out be a pair of brass knuckles via a vicious female heel known as Rose Black. Fairchild would swear vengeance and would get it when arch-rival Yuku Shiro would give her a shot to strike back at Rose Black during a six woman steel cage tag match in Hardkore World. Back at S.W.A.T Fairchild would team with Noriko Lee to face the Joshi Revolution team of RIOT Wantabe and Keiko Nakamura. Fairchild and Lee would pick up the win during that match. Back in the SWA Fairchild would have many wars especially against rival multi-time female World Champion Yuku Shiro. Fairchild and Yuku (then SWA World Heavyweight Champion) would battle with several other opponents in an Elimination Chamber where Yuku would be eliminated early losing her title and Fairchild would come up short in the match as well. The two would meet again in a brutal one on one contest to settle their differences; Yuku would come out victories hitting Fairchild with a Life Hammer from the top rope getting the pin. Caitlin would get one final try at the SWA World Heavyweight title in a brutal ladder match at the final show but would once again come up short with Scorpion becoming the final champion. Fairchild would leave the SWA and sign for a brief time with Global Internet Wrestling Federation where her and her still best friend now wrestler Roxanne Spaulding would compete as the female tag team known as Ladies of Rage, pick and become the company's first and final tag team champions before their closing. Caitlin would then sign on to the newly reopened World Championship Wrestling Federation under James Greene and become Armageddon’s tag partner yet again. This would irritate Armageddon’s old tag partner Doomsday Machine which would cause a feud between her and him to be ended at the July 16, 2006 Pay-Per-View Summer Heat. Due to the interference of the Hell Raisers where Brian Pillman would hit Doomsday with a fireball to the face Caitlin was able to nail the big man with her Burning Spike to pick up the win. Eventually the WCWF would shut down after six months of activity due to financial reason. Caitlin would go on a short retirement until she returned to action under Endgames Entertainment. Once again she would climb through the ranks and pick up her third World Heavyweight title at the March 31st Pay-Per-View Bruisermania when she caused the then champions the Jack to submit via a Triangle Choke. Future goals: Caitlin an extremely seasoned young veteran remains the current World Heavyweight Champion of the EEW, and is now in talks with the all women’s company Divas Unleashed looking to return. Fairchild, Caitlin